Grace's mother
by Mollianne Alexis Adams Foster
Summary: When Regina found out she was pregnant it terrified her that might be a loveless mother like Cora. She erased all memories of her ever being pregnant. Jefferson agreed with Regina to never tell Grace the truth. What happens when Grace discovers who her mother is? Will the love of a daughter be enough to turn Regina good or will she still cast the curse? - Discontinued -
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Grace is the product of Regina and Jefferson's time together. However, Regina terrified that she would be a loveless mother like Cora, erased all memories of her ever being pregnant. Jefferson agreed to never tell Grace the truth to keep her out of Regina's bloody reign. What happens when Grace discovers who her mother is? Will the love of a daughter be enough to turn Regina good or will Regina still cast the dark curse?

* * *

Regina is pregnant, very pregnant and it is about two weeks before she gives birth. The father is Jefferson and Regina is giving up her rights as a mother or rather in the enchanted forest it's called leaving your child. Regina is worried that she will be a loveless mother like Cora, who is Regina's mother.

Regina and Jefferson are relaxing at home just talking about the baby.

Regina: Jefferson, promise me you will take good care of our child and love him or her unconditionally. I want this baby to have a better life than I did which is why I won't be in his or her life.

Jefferson: Of course I will take good care of this child and love him or her unconditionally. I agree that you shouldn't be in this baby's life.

Regina: Once she or he is born I will make a potion so that I won't remember being pregnant or giving birth.

Jefferson: Gina, you don't have to do that.

Regina: I want to though. I already love him or her so I have to forget. The first time I felt this baby kick, I knew I loved him or her but I can't take the chance that I might turn out like my mother.

Jefferson: I understand

The baby is born a week later and is a girl, Jefferson is so happy that he has a little girl and Regina is sad that she won't be in her daughter's life, but soon she won't even remember her baby girl. Jefferson decides to name the baby Grace.

Jefferson: What do you think of the name Grace for our little princess?

Regina: I like it, but too bad I won't remember it.

Jefferson: Yeah

Regina: (hands Grace to Jefferson) Take care of our daughter. (She kisses her daughter's forehead and then leaves with tears streaming down her face)

Jefferson: (whispers) Always, Gina. Always.

* * *

Five years later, Grace, who is curious, asks her daddy about her mommy.

Grace: Papa?

Jefferson: Yes princess?

Grace: What happened to mama?

Jefferson: She walked out on us when you were born. She was afraid of being a mother.

Grace: Oh, I love you papa

Jefferson: (sighs a sigh of relief) I love you too princess

* * *

Another five years later, Grace is ten years old. One day she is walking through the forest when she sees Regina the evil queen. Grace notices that in some ways she looks like Regina and wonders if Regina is her mother. From that day on Grace was determined to learn who her mother was. As Grace walks back home, she decides to ask her father who her mother is.

Grace: Papa?

Jefferson: Yes princess?

Grace: Is Regina my mother?

Jefferson: Why would you think that?

Grace: Because I kind of look like her. So is she my mother?

Jefferson: No she's not.

Grace: Then who is my mother?

Jefferson: I promised her that I would keep it a secret. She doesn't want to be in your life. She's afraid.

Grace: What is my mother afraid of, papa?

Jefferson: Your mother she had a terrible mother, who didn't really love her and she was afraid that she would turn out like her mother.

Grace: That's why she left?

Jefferson: Yes that's why she left, Grace. I'm sorry, but I love you so much.

Grace: To the moon and back, right?

Jefferson: Yes to the moon and back

Grace: I love you too, papa. I'll find my mother and prove to her that she can love. Then we can be a family

Jefferson: (smiles) That's a wonderful thought to have, princess.

* * *

Regina and Jefferson are together before Grace is conceived.

Regina: I love you Jefferson, but I never want kids.

Jefferson: I don't want kids either, Gina, but someday I might. Just know that I love you so much right now.

Regina: I love you more (then she kisses him on the lips)

Jefferson: I love you most (then he kisses her on the lips)

A few months later Regina figures out that she is pregnant and her worst nightmare has come alive. She is scared that she won't be a good mother. She is afraid she will be just like her mother, Cora.

Regina: Jefferson

Jefferson: Yes Gina?

Regina: I'm pregnant?

Jefferson: That's wonderful, but what do you think?

Regina: I want you to raise the baby on your own. I'm terrified that I will be like my mother.

Jefferson: Gina, you're the most loving, compassionate and caring person I've ever met. You'll be a great mother.

Regina: I can't take the chance that I won't be a good mother. Now promise me that you will raise this baby without me and that you will never tell him or her who their mother is. You can tell why I left just not who I am. Please Jefferson?

Jefferson:(sighs with sadness in his eyes, but forces a smile) I promise, Gina.

* * *

It has been a month since Grace noticed that she looks a little like Regina, now she is going to Regina's castle to find out from Regina if she is her mother. Grace sneaks past the guards and finds her want to Regina and is smiling as she watches the woman who might be her mother. Even though she is scared to say something she realizes she has to or she will never find out the truth.

Grace: Hi Regina, I'm Grace.

Regina turns around and sees a little girl, who looks a lot like she did when she was younger, except this girl has light brown hair. Suddenly it dawns on Regina that this girl somehow made her way into a guarded castle and found her way around, and Regina can't help but wonder how.

Regina: Well Grace, how did you get in my castle?

Grace: I'm small, I snuck past the guards.

Regina: Why are you here, Grace?

Grace: I had a question. I live with my papa and my mother left when I was a baby and I don't have any pictures of her. I don't even know her name, but I couldn't help but notice that I kind of look like you. So I was wondering in you were my mother?

Regina: No, I would remember if I had a kid and I don't so I'm sorry but I hope you find your mother. I'm sure she had a good reason for leaving.

Grace: She did. She had a mother who was loveless and she was afraid of being like her mother.

Regina: I'm sorry, but I'm sure she loves you.

Grace: I know, but I still wish I knew her.

Grace may have been stumped but she was not giving up, she would never give up trying to find her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Grace is almost eleven and she still hasn't found out who her mother is, but she found out about a man called Rumpelstilskin and that's where she is going now.

Grace: Rumpelstilskin!

Rumpelstilskin appears in his usual way

Rumpelstilskin: Yes dearie?

Grace: Can you tell me if Regina is my birth mom? And if she isn't can you tell me who my birth mom is?

Rumpelstilskin: What do you have to offer me, dearie?

Grace: I...um...nothing.

Rumpelstilskin: Well then perhaps you can owe me a favor. Do we have a deal, dearie?

Grace: Um...Yes! we have a deal.

Rumpelstilskin: (does his signature laugh) Yes Grace, Regina is your birth mom. She took a potion after you were born to forget you because she was afraid of being like her mother, Cora.

Grace: That's what my papa said but he didn't give me names.

Rumpelstilskin: That's because your mother didn't want you to know. She thinks you're better off without her.

Grace: And you don't agree with her, do you?

Rumpelstilskin: (nods) No I don't. Every child needs their mother

* * *

Grace is at Regina's castle again and she snuck past the guards up to Regina's chamber.

Grace spoke softly, "Regina, we need to talk?"

Regina jumped slightly as she turned around, "Grace, what are you doing here?"

Grace was shocked, "You remember my name." Regina nodded and smiled.

Grace smiled back but somehow she knew that Regina didn't remember that she was Grace's mother. Grace hugged Regina and then all of a sudden memories of Jefferson and Grace's birth flashed through Regina's mind.

Regina hugged Grace back as she cried softly, "Grace? My baby girl?"

Grace smiled, "Mama!"

"Grace, I have loved you since before you were born, but I was afraid of being like my mother. I'm sorry." Regina explained as she cried softly. She hadn't realized how much she missed her baby girl.

"It's ok, mama. I forgive you." Grace said as she smiled

Regina realized that Grace shouldn't have known who her mother was. She asked, "How did you find out I was your mother? Did your father tell you?"

Grace shook her head, "No mama, papa only told me that my mother was afraid of being like her mother. I asked Rumpelstilskin." Regina nodded in understanding.

"Ok well let's go come to your father." Regina said "I've missed him"

Grace smiled and held her mother's hand as they walked back to Jefferson and Grace's house with Grace leading the way. Grace walked into the front door with her mother.

"Papa, I'm home." Grace announced

Jefferson looks at Grace and sees Regina, "Regina, what are you doing here?"

"I remember Jefferson." Regina said "I remember that Grace is our daughter. I'm sorry I left you to raise her alone."

Jefferson hugs Regina, "I've missed you, Gina. I never stopped loving you."

"In a weird way I missed you too. I just had a feeling inside of me that somebody was missing from my life." Regina explained as she hugged Jefferson back "And I never stopped loving you."

Grace smiled at her parents, "Mama, Papa, what should we do now?"

Jefferson smiled and picked up his daughter, "Whatever you want, princess."

Grace smiled, "Let's go on a picnic. All three of us, a family."

Regina smiled, "Excellent idea, sweetie."


End file.
